


Somewhere between it all (I fell in love)

by shoot_to_thrill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Get Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Realization, The team is betting on how long it takes them to pull their heads out of their butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoot_to_thrill/pseuds/shoot_to_thrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony looked down, immediately thinking that the tightness in his chest was from the arc reactor was malfunctioning only to realize that it had been months since it was removed. If it wasn't a heart attack, then what the hell was it? Tony sighed as the notion of what it all meant finally sunk in.</p><p>He was in love with Steve and he didn't have a damn clue when exactly that had happened.</p><p>---</p><p>Written for TRB Confession</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Selofain](http://selofain.tumblr.com)'s [From a Distance](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/146796580188)
> 
> -  
> Also posted on my [tumblr](http://shoot-to-thrill18.tumblr.com)
> 
> Not Beta'd because I literally decided to write it the day it was due

Tony didn't give much thought to how often a certain blond super soldier could be found hanging around Tony's workshop. Truthfully, he didn't mind the company. He had always been used to doing things his own way, including locking himself in his workshop- subsequently locking everyone else out as well- and cranking up some hard rock. What was funny was how quickly he'd adjusted to living with a tower full of Avengers and making new habits. This meant that unless he was in a particularly rough mood or had gotten _really_ behind on his projects, the door remained unlocked and the music remained off or at a reasonable volume.

Steve didn't give much thought to how often a certain billionaire-slash-genius spent near him. Truthfully, though, he didn't mind the company. Steve had always been used to doing things his own way, including keeping himself distanced from others- subsequently keeping the others distanced from him as well- and just doing his own thing. What was funny was how quickly he had gotten accustomed to living with a bunch of people. Instead of holing up in his room, he would often just spend time doodling or reading in the common rooms, or Tony's workshop. Unless he was in a particularly melancholy mood, he stayed firmly out of his bedroom during waking hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve sat with his legs tucked up onto the couch in Tony's workshop for what felt like the millionth time that week. He had come down here to read in a quiet space, it was quite soothing to him to hear the sounds of Tony working in the background.

It was truly amazing watching Tony work. How he could just sit there for hours just working away on a project. He liked people to believe that he was aloof and self-absorbed, but then he did stuff like spend hours working on new equipment for the team, a mix of new gadgets and improved safety features to make sure they all came home safe after every mission and Steve got slapped in the face with how _good_ a person he actually was. He had noticed it a few times when something went even a hair wrong on a mission. If Natasha got a little singed while outrunning an explosion, Tony immediately went to work fireproofing her suit. If Clint tried climbing something and fell, Tony immediately started work on making him stronger stemmed arrows and gloves meant for climbing. And after a while, Tony would even start implementing safety precautions for them even before they ever realized they needed them. More than that, Tony could spend hours redesigning and reimagining things just so they could be a little more comfortable. It was like he was reading their minds.

Sometimes Steve forgot just how brilliant the man was, but down here it was hard to; there was evidence all around of just what Tony's mind could produce. One example of this was currently nudging at Steve's leg with it's claw. Steve gave a small chuckle and pulled the small red ball from Dum-E's claw. He should never have taught the little bot to play fetch. He tossed the ball towards the one wall and watched as Dum-E wheeled off after it. After a few minutes of back and forth, Steve pulled himself off of the couch to properly play with the bot. Standing up, gave Steve a perfect view. From where he was standing he could see Tony hard at work hunched over his desk. His eyes were focused on the screen in front of him as it cast a glare over the angles of his face. His bronze skin flexed under his shirt and he worked, his rough fingers tapping expertly and he worked. The realization hit Steve like a punch to the gut.

"Umph," Steve said reaching down and realizing that he had actually been punched in the stomach. Dum-E beeped impatiently in front of him as if hitting Steve in the stomach while holding the ball didn't get his point across enough. Steve sighed and took the ball before tossing it again. He started moving afterward, though, patting Dum-E's claw on his way by. "Sorry, buddy. I've gotta go, we can play later okay?"

He was in love with Tony Stark and he didn't have a damn clue what to do about it.

 

* * *

 

  
Tony sat on the bench of the little breakfast nook that was nestled under the window in the communal kitchen. He had come up here to take a break, it was nice to just get to chill with his tablet and a bowl of leftover Chinese food.

Steve was sitting at the table drawing in his sketchbook, several different pencils all laying out on the table. It was truly amazing watching Steve sketch. How he could just sit there for hours just working away on a piece like nothing else mattered. People might believe that he was just a muscled tool, but he was so much more. He was actually a very smart man, Tony forgot how much so sometimes. He had this undeniable ability to think on the spot, analyzing all options and then making a smart decision. He could stand under fire in some of the most stressful situations Tony could think of and still come up with a plan to make sure everyone went home safely. More than that, Steve was an amazing leader both on and off the field. He always remained level-headed in the field and just had this amazing ability to both trust them all with such a wide birth yet still always be looking out for them. Steve unequivocally made sure he was taking care of his team first, always putting them before himself.

Sometimes Tony forgot just how amazing the man was, but sitting in this kitchen it was hard to; there was evidence all around of just how big Steve's heart was. There was a pantry stocked full of everyone's favorite snacks because Steve remembered what each and every person liked and didn't. The fridge was full of Tupperwares full of home cooked meals in case someone got hungry but didn't feel like cooking. And every morning Steve made sure there was a huge breakfast sitting on that table so everyone could share in the most important meal of the day. It was like Steve could read their minds sometimes. He knew when Tony hadn't come up for air for a while and could be found sneaking a sandwich onto Tony's workstation so he would remember to eat- he even knew that Tony only liked the smooth peanut butter and the middle slices of bread for his sandwiches. As if Tony needed any more proof that Steve knew him better than anyone, the coffee maker beeped softly. Tony smiled to himself and got up to grab himself a mug. Standing up, gave Tony a perfect view. From where he was standing he could see Steve lost in his art at the kitchen table. His baby blues were focused on the sketch in front of him, the sunlight from the window making his eyes sparkle a little more than usual. His muscled arms flexed and moved as he ran his arm in long broad strokes across the paper, his thumbs running across the page to smooth out the shadows, leaving dustings of gray on his cheek when he brought his hand back up under his chin. The realization hit Tony like a punch square in his chest.

Tony looked down, immediately thinking that the tightness in his chest was from the arc reactor was malfunctioning only to realize that it had been months since it was removed. If it wasn't a heart attack, then what the hell was it? Tony sighed as the notion of what it all meant finally sunk in.

He was in love with Steve and he didn't have a damn clue when exactly that had happened.

 

* * *

 

Steve looked up from his sketchbook. "You okay?"

Tony gave a shaky nod and carried his freshly filled cup of coffee over to the breakfast nook. He almost spilled it all over himself though when he caught a glimpse of what Steve was working on. "Is that me?"

Steve looked up sheepishly, his face going a little pink. "Yeah." He admitted.

Tony set the coffee down and leaned on the table beside Steve to get a better look. "Wow." He said as his eyes glanced over the page. "You made me look beautiful."

Steve laughed and Tony could have sworn his heart melted with the sound. "You make it sound like you're some kind of troll, Tony. I just draw what I see."

"Are you saying you think I'm beautiful?"

"I- uh well- you know what you look like, you don't need me to tell you that you're an attractive person. I mean- it's not like-"

"Shut up, Steve" Tony murmured softly, turning his head and leaning into the kiss he planted on Steve's lips. The kiss definitely worked at getting Steve to stop talking. The blond melted into the kiss, Tony's lips were rough and demanding but so damn good.

"Finally." Steve looked up just in time to see a shadow and a blur of short blond hair move from the doorway and footsteps down the hall as the voice continued. "I won! They're making out in the kitchen right now. Cough up the money, bitches."


End file.
